


Silksong Speculation

by Schnikeys_Discuss (Schnikeys)



Series: Clockie's Meta [9]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Analysis, Archived from radioactivesupersonic Blog, Character Analysis, Gen, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Schnikeys_Discuss
Summary: "I have so many questions."
Series: Clockie's Meta [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974223
Kudos: 4





	Silksong Speculation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkRainbow/gifts).



Jadedbug asked: Hello Clockie! Did you happen to see the Hollow Knight: Silk Song trailer yet!? (A whole new game! I’m so excited!)

* * *

I _diiiiid_! And I am EXTREMELY excited for that.

I have so many questions. The implication that Hornet’s being actively spirited away from Hallownest combined with the information we have from other sources that she’s going to be hunted by assassins raises so many questions. Like- Hornet’s a princess, but, as far as we knew not only was she uninterested in claiming her birthright but Hallownest is itself decayed to the point that becoming its ruler is basically meaningless- unless it’s not the Pale King’s side of her heritage that has people targeting her, but, _Herrah’s._ We do see that similar six-eyed Weaver mask and the Weaversong charm in Hollow Knight claims it was made by “the weavers who _left Hallownest for their ancestral home_.” I’ve always assumed that was Deepnest, but…. Deepnest is _part of Hallownest_. The king tried to build a tramline there.

So perhaps the meaning here is there were weavers who fled Hallownest- and may have survived the Radiance’s attack. Guess we’ll see once and for all if those stones warning about leaving Hallownest means losing yourself are full of shit.

If they did, this might further contextualize Herrah’s decision to become a dreamer; not just out of love for Hornet, but, presumably, if she failed to hold the Radiance within Hallownest’s borders, Radiance would be able to spread beyond it and attack other kingdoms as well.

I also have to wonder how different interactions are going to go given that Hornet’s specifically voiced, unlike Ghost- so we’ll hear her own input and opinions on things. (That, or something will happen to her voice and her reactions will also be implied, which I imagine she’d find _very_ vexing)

**Author's Note:**

> Analysis originally found here: <https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/182816581555/hello-clockie-did-you-happen-to-see-the-hollow>


End file.
